User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/My Link Analysis
I've been itching to use Link, again, but I don't know who he should face. I mean, I have some ideas, but this Link analysis is 3,000 words long, and the opponen's wouldn't even match that. Now that would look pretty bias. So, I'll just put it here. Link Wiz: War, armed conflict between two different groups with two different beliefs. '''Boomstick: Hyrule Kingdom, a peaceful town lead by a lazy king with horrible guards!' Jeice: These two things are completely different. But opposites attract, and one day, Hyrule engaged in a gigantic bloody war. And on that day, one man was slain... Boomstick: That man had a sick wife! And so, her soldier husband murdered, the ill woman jumped onto a horse and rode as far away as she could, carrying her baby in her arms! Wiz: But the illness was bad. Soon, the mother died, living her baby all alone in the woods... Boomstick: But that didn't last too long! The boy grew up! Jeice: His name was Link. A descendent of the old hero Link who defeated the evil lord Demise before Hyrule was even a thing, this Link was a natural hero destined for greatness. Y'know what else was destined for greatness? The Ginyu Force! Boomstick: That's right…! Well, Link being destined for greatness was right, at least. The three goddesses tasked Link with defeating any evil that enters the world, no matter how big or small. Wiz: And to do that, Link needed weapons to help him on his adventure. And his main toy is the Master Sword. Forged at the beginning of the Zelda Timeline, this blade is a legendary sword. It not only fits perfectly in Link's left hand, it also can deflect light-based magic and any other projectiles that Link comes across. Boomstick: He also has things to jack up this awesome sword! With the help of both Hyrule and Lorule's master sword smiths, and with four pieces of Master Ore, the Master Sword's blade turned gold... and became twice as powerful as normal! Jeice: Link got some amazin' trainin' with the Master Sword too. In Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, and Wind Waker, Link learned from a master of swordplay how to do special techniques in sword fighting. Wiz: Aside from your everyday horizontal and vertical slashes, one of Link's most powerful slashing moves is the spin attack. With it, Link spins quickly a few times, completely destroying anything around him Boomstick: With the Golden Master Sword, the range of the spin attack gets bigger! Link can also move while spinning, but doing this makes him dizzy after! Plus, did you know, the Master Sword shoots lasers! Wiz: Right! When at full health, Link can shoot shock waves out of his blade, which while they are just as powerful as normal slashes, give Link the range he needs in a sword duel. And, even if he has lost a bit of health, Link has the magical spell known as Life to completely heal himself to full health. Jeice: By stabbin' the ground, Link can create earthquakes, and have lightnin' zap the blade to send electrical shockwaves around the area! Another little thing he can do with the Master Sword is somethin' called the Skyward Strike. Boomstick: Wait, is that from Skyward Sword? Jeice: Ummmm... Yeah... You played the game while doin' research, didn't you, mate? Boomstick: I was going to, but I can't freaking beat the game because of these stupid motion controls! *Boomstick storms out of room* Boomstick: MOTION CONTROLS SUCK! *After a few moments of awkward silence, Boomstick quietly re-enters the room.* Boomstick: *Sigh* Jeice: You okay now, mate? Boomstick: Yeah... I just realized that it wasn't the motion controls. My battery was dead the whole time I was trying to get to the first dungeon of the game. Wiz: Didn't Fi warn you? '''Boomstick: Who listens to Fi? Like, God, she's annoying as fuck. ''Wiz: True... ANYWAYS, back to the Skyward Strike. Jeice: By raisin' his blade to the skies, the goddesses bring power to the sword and light it up with power. The sword glows blue, and after a swing of any kind, a blue beam will shoot out of the Master Sword. Boomstick: Link is seriously a master swordsman on a whole different level! He beat two masters like mentioned earlier, bested Ganondorf in swordplay many times, and even cut through… wait for it… trees. He cut through fucking trees. ''Wiz: But that isn't everything he has by a long shot. That's not even his final sword. After obtaining four pieces of Master Ore, and having the greatest blade smiths tend to the Master Sword, the blade turned golden. '''Boomstick: But not only does the energy beam shot out of his sword get bigger, he also has very good range with this, his spin attack reaching twice as much as before! But it's still not his last sword! Jeice: You've got that right, mate! This hero bloke decided to be a good guy one time, runnin' an errand for a Big Goron to get him some special… eye drops? As it turns out, that Goron wanker was a sword smith, making Link a very special sword. Boomstick: And that would be the Biggoron Sword! Unlike the Biggoron Knife, this thing doesn't brake! It can do devastating damage to any foe, and, while Link can't use a shield with this… considering how strong it is, he honestly won't have to! Wiz: With attack comes defence, and his main form of that is the Hylian Shield. Forged by a literal God, this shield is virtually indestructible. It can tank any sort of blast, and Link always has access to it right strapped onto his right arm. It's so good that it just doesn't need to be jacked up at all. Boomstick: But that's far from all he has for defence! Link wears normal chain mail, Link wears normal chain mail, but that's still not it! Link carries around both the Blue and Red Ring! The Blue Ring multiplies his chain mail by two, and the Red Ring multiplies it by four! So Link's chain mail is multiplied by eight right there! Jeice: Link also has the Blue and Red Chain mail, which are just like the rings, and multiply his defence by eight in total again! So far Link's chain mail is multiplied by 64 all together!!! Bloody hell, wow... Wiz: The Goron Tunic from Twilight Princess makes it so that instead of losing health from taking hits, he loses rupees. This comes in handy, so that even if someone can break through Link's 64x Chains, he'll still be able to prevail. And Link has a lot of rupees, especially with all he has saved up to buy items from Ravio. Boomstick: Cacto Clothes make it so that Link ends up hurting foes that come in contact with him. Serpent's Toga makes it so that he turns into a statue when standing still. Enemies can't hurt him when he's like this. Jeice: But his equipment is really what matters. Like the Hero's Bow. This bow and arrow is one of his most iconic weapons, and thus Link always has it. With this, Link can snipe enemies. And his aim is great too. Wiz: To add onto that, he also has a variation of arrows. The Fire Arrows surround the arrows in fire, which can melt solid ice almost instantly. The Ice Arrows are so powerful, they can freeze enemies and water right when they hit. '' '''Boomstick: The light arrows are made just for murdering Ganon! If they're not strong enough to kill evil in one shot, these Light Arrows can make foes freeze in place or slow down! But my favourite are the Bomb Arrows! And you know why? Explosions, that's why! Link attaches a bomb to his arrow and fires it off, making all his targets go KABOOM! Now that was satisfying.' Wiz: Next on the list of Link's weapons in the Hookshot. This thing, while it is not very hurtful, can latch onto almost anything, even people. Hitting people with the Hookshot will not only bring them to you, it will also paralyze them. A variation of this, the Long Hookshot, helps Link get to father places. Jeice: And, also to be replaced with the Hookshot, is the Boomerang. This object does pretty much the same thing as the Hookshot, it just doesn't bring Link to things. Another form of the Boomerang is the Gale Boomerang, which is a boomerang, that when thrown, is engulfed in a tornado. Boomstick: Then we go to the Bombs! Link has his average Bombs, which can not only blast enemies sky high, but can also destroy boulders without the slightest of ease. Then there are the Bombchu, which are rat-like bombs that move around and even up walls! But somehow, these bombs fail to kill those stupid chickens! Wiz: He also has three different types of boots. The Iron Boots allow for him to sink underwater, the boots with the Roc's Feather allow for him to run extremely fast, and the Hover Boots allow for him to walk two steps on air. Boomstick: Agh, the Iron Boots... Too many bad memories of the Water Temple... Wiz: And when it comes to using his hands, Link is no slouch. Even without a ton of things to up his power, Link can wrestle goats and even GORONS and win. And you may be thinking that the only reason Link beat the Gorons were because of his Iron Boots. But that's wrong. Jeice: The Heavy Boots merely made sure Link stayed on the ground. The Goron still could knock Link over and slide him backwards, and Link still managed to push the Goron out of the arena. Boomstick: But when he DOES need to up his power, Link has a ton! The Golden Gauntlets let him lift and throw large columns of granite, and the Handy Gloves let Link shatter boulders with HIS BARE HANDS. ' ''Wiz: Speaking of breaking boulders, Link has the Megaton Hammer, a legendary hammer of the Goron, which lets him destroy hard rocks just the same as his Handy Gloves. Jeice: And speaking of gloves… Link also came come equipped with the Fire Gloves. Makin' a Mario sound effect when the balls are launched, Link can concentrate and manipulate balls of fire with these babies! '''Boomstick: Link's also got the Mirror Shield, which is seemingly as durable as the Hylian Shield. But, while that statement is major NLF, the shield can contain any form of energy and blast it right back at a foe! Jeice: And Link… sorta has a thing for masks. Hell, he can transform into three different species of animals with masks if he wanted to! Take for instance Deku Link. By wearin' the Deku Mask, Link becomes a little Deku Scrub. Wiz: As a Scrub, Link can spin with the same effectiveness as a sword swing. He can also fly using launching plants, and as projectiles, Deku Link will shoot bubbles out of his mouth. Boomstick: The next mask here is the Goron Mask, which Link uses to turn into a Goron! As a Goron, Link can roll in a ball at incredible speeds! His back is also touch like leather! And his signature attack, the Goron Punch, has Goron Link punch so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air and pretty much punches fire...! Wiz: And the third mask, the Zora Mask, turns Link into a Zora, probably the best of the three. With it, Link can breathe and swim underwater. He can also use his fins as boomerangs, and electrocute things underwater. PLUS, he an create a shield in front of him, and use his fins as blades. Boomstick: The last mask he uses in combat is the Giant Mask! With this, Link grows tremendously. His power grows too. But after his magic is drained, Link goes back to normal! Jeice: Link also can transform into a wolf, with the help of his friend, Midna. This wolf can defeat Shadow Beasts, and jump incredible heights. But… he absolutely NEEDS Midna to turn into the wolf. Boomstick: But, c'mon. Link is fucking FAST. In a battle, Link faced off against Barinade, a weird jelly fish monster, capable of shooting out lightning! We've counted, and in an average playthrough of the fight, Link has to dodge lightning TWENTY THREE TIMES. Wiz: Considering each time Link is hit by electricity, he loses one quarter of a heart, and by this fight, he has five hearts, we can calculate that if he was hit by every single one of these lightning shocks, he would be dead after exactly twenty shocks. '' '''Boomstick: Which, of course, means that Link must have dodged at least SOME of the lightning shocks to survive, putting his reaction speed at... well, lightning!' Jeice: Hell, if Link were to keep a steady three hearts by the end of the fight, he would've had to dodge the lightning strikes a total of twelve bloody times! Boomstick: Even better, one time in the Link To The Past comic book, Link saw and dodged a beam of light at the exact same time! LIGHT. HE DODGED LIGHT WHEN IT WAS INCHES FROM HIS FACE. Jeice: Considerin' Link also has the Cheetah Outfit and Pegasus Boots to increase his speed, that just makes things even better. Boomstick: And, while Link is very speedy and agile, now being calculated to be able to dodge things coming at 224 000 miles per hour with ease, he also is extremely smart! Isn't that right, Wiz? Wiz: That's absolutely correct. Link can adapt to situations in a flash. He's figured out puzzle after puzzle with ease. He can also figure out he to defeat an enemy the moment he began battle with them. And, oddly, he can even speak with animals. Jeice: Hell, this guy is even one hell of a James Bond. He's snuck past Knights of Hyrule castle, Gerudo Bandits, other bandits of Lorule's Kakariko Village, Phantom's of the Temple of the Ocean King, Phantom's of the Tower of Spirits, Moblin's in the Lost Woods, and even pirates from Termina! Boomstick: But, not only did Link get a little help while doing these things through sniping with his bow, he's also got another mask helping him there... The Stone Mask! This mask makes the user completely invisible to the naked eye! ' ''Wiz: But, living in a fantasy world, Link must have some magic up his sleeve. And trust me, he does. Along his journey, Link has collected three magical spheres from a Great Fairies. One red to represent the Goddess, Din, one blue to represent the Goddess, Nayru, and one green to represent the Goddess, Farore. Jeice: And they all do some pretty cool things! Din's Fire is an offensive and defensive move, having Link concentrate fire in his palms, then release it all to create a dome around him! Not only does this burn any incoming attacks, it can also burn opponents and obstacles! '''Boomstick: Farore's Wind is also interesting! After setting the green energy ball in the area, Link can the teleport to it from wherever he is! But the last one is probably the greatest, the ultimate defensive magic, Nayru's Love! Wiz: While it does not decrease knockback from attacks, this attack completely prevents Link from being harmed for a complete minute. And considering how much magic Link has stored up, there's no doubt he'd be able to use this for a very long time. Jeice: Link's also got a ton of other magical abilities! He can turn into a bloody fairy to fly, use Thunder magic to wipe out an ENTIRE BLOODY SCREEN FULL OF ENEMIES, use Jump magic to jump higher, Shield helps his already amazin' defence, Reflect let's him automatically deflect enemy projectiles, and Fire let's him shoot fire from his sword! Boomstick: Link also obtained an object known as the Lens of Truth! Once belonging to a strange man who constantly stated he could sense if someone was lying without training his eye to be able to do that, Link got his hands on it! Jeice: And seein' the truth isn't all he can do. With the Lens of Truth, Link can see anything that's invisible, our just straight up any illusion! Somethin' that also has powers like this is the Stone of Agony, which, instead of showin' the truth straight up, resonates when you're near an illusion! Boomstick: But then there's his most powerful form that we've neglected to talk about! And that's the Fierce Deity form! After temporarily giving away all of his masks, Link is given the Fierce Deity Mask from the Majora's Mask! Jeice: The Fierce Deity is a complete monster! It wields a gigantic blade TWICE as powerful as Link's Master Sword, the Double Helix Sword, and you know how powerful that is. Wiz: It also can shoot beams out of its sword. And the blade is so heavy, Link has to hold it with both hands, yet he swings it around like nothing. Boomstick: That's some "Cloud Strife with the Buster Sword" shit right there. But Fierce Deity's power still doesn't stop. Trust me, he's extremely strong. Not only can the Fierce Deity call down the Majora's Moon, in Hyrule Warriors, he even CUTS IT IN HALF as an attack!''m Jeice: While the Majora Moon is still much smaller than ours, it is about the same size as Clock Town, so bein' able to cut this in half is a pretty big bloody feat! '''Boomstick: Link is awesome! He's the saviour of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, Lorule, Holodrum, Skyloft, and… Hytopia. God, Triforce Heroes had the worst possible story... Category:Blog posts